


Mint Chocolate

by breakingpenguin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Codependency, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Happy Ending, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, alludes to tendou's timeskip job, only very slightly at the beginning, they are in their second year here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin
Summary: Wakatoshi wonders what Tendou is doing right now, away from him. The two are usually inseparable, somehow gravitating towards each other even when their classes are on the other side of the campus.However, recently, his friend hasn’t been around much. Every day after volleyball practice, Tendou would slip away, surprisingly stealthy for someone who radiates so much excitable energy.It’s gotten to the point where Wakatoshi is the one who asks for them to hang out, but Tendou will give some excuse or another, and Wakatoshi finds himself alone, yet again, in his room.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	Mint Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Shad for beta-reading this! Shad's [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/vetashad) [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetashad/works)

Wakatoshi wonders what Tendou is doing right now, away from him. The two are usually inseparable, somehow gravitating towards each other even when their classes are on the other side of the campus. 

However, recently, his friend hasn’t been around much. Every day after volleyball practice, Tendou would slip away, surprisingly stealthy for someone who radiates so much excitable energy.

It’s gotten to the point where Wakatoshi is the one who asks for them to hang out, but Tendou will give some excuse or another, and Wakatoshi finds himself alone, yet again, in his room. 

It’s a Friday night, and usually the two will huddle next to each other on Wakatoshi’s bed, an anime of Tendou’s choice playing on his laptop. Tendou, avidly watching and commenting about the episode, whilst Wakatoshi finds his friend much more interesting to observe instead. He always feels so warm when Tendou is next to him, the video reflecting on Tendou’s wide eyes, making them glitter in the dark.

Instead, there is a glaringly cold space beside Wakatoshi tonight. In the absence of his friend, and the lack of the late night anime marathon, he could start his homework that he usually leaves until the weekend, but he feels oddly cold and tired. Wakatoshi decides to turn in early, the sheets wrapping tightly around him.

Today marks the fifth day where he only saw a hint of red before Tendou disappeared off to who knows where.

He’s starting to think that Tendou is avoiding him. There’s no other way of saying it—his best friend seems like he doesn’t want to be around Wakatoshi anymore. Maybe the energetic middle blocker found someone else to be with, someone who wasn’t boring and could keep up to him. Wakatoshi doesn’t fault him, though, Tendou deserves that and so much more. The thoughts swirl in his mind and Wakatoshi falls asleep without realising that his heavy eyelids have finally fallen shut. 

He wakes later than usual to knocking on the door. Wakatoshi idly notes that Reon already left their shared dorm, probably for breakfast. The knocking is hesitant and he wonders who it could be. 

The thought that it might be Tendou makes him spring to his feet, making his way to the door in a haste. However, the other boy would normally burst into the room without knocking, so with the memory of Tendou’s recent absence in mind, he squashes that idle hope and rearranges his face to a neutral expression before turning the doorknob.

There, Tendou stands in the hallway, jumping in surprise at the force of which the door opened. Tendou’s hair is messy, half the strands that are meant to be gelled up are falling over his face. The bruise-like smudges under his eyes are darker than usual, yet his red eyes still gleam brilliantly. His black hoodie looks like it’s been worn for days, and there are strange brown smudges on Tendou’s pale face. 

“G’morning, Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou smiles fondly, dimples creasing his cheeks.

It’s a sight for sore eyes, and Wakatoshi finds himself moving before he can think, pulling Tendou into his room and wrapping his arms tightly around his friend. 

“Woah, woah, big boy! You’re gonna crush the—” Tendou cuts himself off before he can say anything, but Wakatoshi can’t hear much of anything as he buries his face in Tendou’s shoulder. He feels his friend move to hug him back. Tendou smells like Tendou, and of something…sweet.

Slowly, Wakatoshi detaches himself from his friend, however, he still grasps Tendou’s arms. He slides his hands down Tendou’s forearms, but stops short as a bag prevents him from holding Tendou’s right hand. Wakatoshi blinks down at the offending object, before peering at Tendou, not trusting his voice yet to speak. Luckily, Tendou is as perceptive as always and answers his unspoken question. 

“Looks like the cat is out of the bag, huh, Toshi?” Tendou drags Wakatoshi back to his unmade bed and they both plonk down, sitting facing each other, their hands still connected. Suddenly, Tendou looks uncharacteristically shy as he fidgets with the string of the paper bag. “So… I’ve been taking some culinary lessons recently, and I’ve been really enjoying them! I know in our next year we can choose more specified paths and there’s a course just for making sweets and I can’t see myself doing anything else. I think it’s something I want to continue for my future, you know, after high school.” 

Tendou rambles and Wakatoshi listens, knowing that this is important to his friend, but also knowing that Tendou is trying to avoid the point. He waits patiently, tightening his hand around Tendou’s in support. “So, anyway, after those lessons ended, I spent all of this week trying to make something! I’m not sure if it’s too successful, but it’s something. Something for you, Wakatoshi-kun.” A blush adorns Tendou’s face as his eyes meet Wakatoshi’s before skittering down to look at the bag. 

“Here, I think it’s better just to show you.” Tendou carefully pulls something out with his free hand and hands it to Wakatoshi, who takes it with both hands. It is a small cream-coloured, rectangular box, a neat red ribbon tied on top. Tendou nudges for Wakatoshi to open it and he does so, prying the knot apart with blunt nails, trying to not rush as he lifts the lid with anticipation.

Inside are three round chocolates nestled in miniature red tissue paper cups. Mint leaves sit on top of the glossy chocolate, a pop of brilliant green on brown. 

“They’re mint truffles. I infused fresh mint leaves with the chocolate filling, dipped them in tempered chocolate, and they’re topped with candied mint leaves for decoration and taste!” Tendou explains excitedly. “You always smell minty and earthy, and you seem to enjoy mint-flavoured things, so I made these for you with that in mind.” He wrings his hands together, his smile turning nervous, but still eager. “I failed a few times, and these three are all that are left, but I want my best friend to be the first to try my creations. It’s not much, but I hope that you’ll still like them.”

Wakatoshi looks at his friend with wide eyes, down at his present, and then back up at Tendou. He blinks back the pressure he feels building behind his eyes, a rush of relief and joy coursing through his veins. Biting his lips, he finally finds his voice again. “Thank you. May I try them now, Tendou?”

“It’s your gift, you can do anything with it now— though I’d be a little hurt if you threw them away— but of course you can try it, Wakatoshi! Please tell me what you think of it!”

Tendou waits for his friend to pick up a chocolate, but Wakatoshi just sits there. “What are you waiting for, Toshi?”

“You made these chocolates for me, with your own skillful hands. I would like for those hands to bring the chocolates through their entire journey.” Wakatoshi feels his ears heat up at his words as he watches Tendou’s quick mind process the words. Tendou flushes as well, but doesn’t protest.

“Of course, anything you want, Wakatoshi-kun.” Slender fingers dip into the box to pluck a sweet out and Wakatoshi opens his mouth for Tendou. The chocolate is pressed onto his tongue and he closes his lips around it as Tendou sits back to observe his reaction. 

It melts in the heat of his mouth and his eyes flutter shut to savour the treat. The flavour of bittersweet chocolate spreads across his tongue, balanced with the refreshing hint of mint. Wakatoshi rolls the chocolate around and feels the crisp sweetness of the candied leaf as it dissolves, and soon mint and chocolate linger in his mouth. He swallows the last of the taste and licks his lips. 

“So, what do you think?” Tendou chirps, leaning forward eagerly. Their hands touch each other on the mattress, the box of remaining chocolates placed on the sheets between them. 

“It tastes good.”

“Mm, anything else?” Tendou coaxes. “Don’t hold back with your criticism and please be your usual blunt self, Toshi! I need all that I can get to improve!”

The chocolate is very admirable to have been made by an amateur chef still in high school; it compares to some of few he tried from branded shops. However, there are still areas where there’s something off. It’s still a little too sweet for his liking, the shell too thick for the amount of filling. The mint taste also wasn’t enough, the chocolate overpowering most of the favour—the ratio of ingredients could be better balanced for everything to fit together more seamlessly.

Wakatoshi opens his mouth to give his feedback but all that tumbles out is:

“I miss you, Satori.”

He clenches his hand that is beneath Tendou’s, slightly ashamed of himself for admitting that. His best friend is always so supportive of Wakatoshi’s goals, but now that Tendou is working towards achieving his own aspirations and had spent so much time and effort making these chocolates for Wakatoshi, the only thing Wakatoshi could think about was that Tendou had abandoned him. 

As if knowing that Wakatoshi is thinking himself into a spiral, Tendou shuffles closer and opens his arms to embrace his friend. Wakatoshi leans into the hug as he returns it, clinging to the dark hoodie.

Tendou pats him on the back soothingly and Wakatoshi finds himself calming down. He didn’t even realise he was trembling until he stops, Tendou providing a steady, silent anchor for him to latch onto. He would feel embarrassed about his reaction, but he knows from experience that Tendou will never shame or mock him for showing emotions, for being human.

“Sorry, Wakatoshi-kun, I should have told you what I was doing earlier. I didn’t realise we haven’t really hung out together recently. I’ve been busy with making chocolates, but that’s no excuse not to find time for my best friend in the whole world. I miss you too, Wakatoshi.”

Wakatoshi takes in the sweet smell that he now recognises as the scent of chocolate and sugar, and hugs himself closer still to tell Tendou that he’s not mad or upset at him. Under Wakatoshi’s wide arms, he could feel the tension seep away from Tendou’s frame. 

“Thank you again for the chocolates.” Wakatoshi murmurs, leaning back so he can see Tendou’s face, but still keep his arms around him. 

From this distance, he can almost count Tendou’s individual eyelashes. Red eyes peer through red strands, eyelids half-closed in an expression that Tendou only makes when he’s around Wakatoshi. The corners of thin lips quirk upwards softly, into the catlike smile that Wakatoshi adores so much. Wakatoshi can’t help but mirror that expression.

“I could tell you put a lot of love into making them. You are amazing, Satori.”

Tendou leans forward to bump their foreheads together gently. 

“Of course, only the best for my miracle boy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat plotless, sugary fluff bc I adore them so much and I am in love with the idea of chocolatier Tendou— hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1) and [Tumblr](https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/) if you want to hmu there, I post art and writing (mainly of tendou & ushiten)


End file.
